Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] Content Drive 2 So, after Sorrelshine was completed for Silver, the Content drive is open. Any thoughts on who it should be? 17:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) One of my cats? /shotshotshotshot [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Patchtooth, Skymist, Cindershade, Riversplash, Redpelt and Ripplesong are my choices. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I say Redpelt out of those/shot. 19:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd say Skymist or Ripplesong. /shot to death 19:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) redpeltwouldbenice/shot If not one of my cats, Cindershade is what i'd pick. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Velvetspider or Tealkit (SpC)? ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'RayFire~']] 02:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowfern. I really need her page to be up to date, but I've been really busy and I'd really like her page to be complete. not like one of my cats will ever fucking be appreciated but wtf ever 02:38, 07/3/2013 Jasminepaw, possbily? Just a suggestion. --[[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Jadepaw, Ravenpaw, or Tigerstripe are my choices. 20:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I also think Redpelt would be nice. 21:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe could use some work also tbh~ -- 21:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I dunno why I suggested him. >.< 21:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This still being decided on? I'm still with Snowfern, but Flashblaze would be good too. 18:00, 08/23/2013 So Redpelt or Flashblaze? 17:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Redpelt's page could use work. 15:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What if we did a page that everyone could contribute to? Because a single character's article really only applies to the roleplayer- you don't know what the roleplayer wants or not. 'Sides, our PC really covers most pages. What if we started working on a general history of our clans? Like, starting with Reedstar, Phoenixstar, and the like, and including major events up until now? 01:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So, Leggo, you're saying that maybe we should have something like a History page of events in the roleplay? -- 14:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't that be something for a "Project World" kind of thing? Also, I think if the roleplayer is still active, then the person can ask what they want for the article (if it's just history/quotes/clanblood trivia that need adding). If it's inactive, I think the cat's page could be filled in all sections except for ones the roleplayer decides in o3o 18:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) um, i've left this up because it never reached a conclusion, but what's going on since it's been nearly a year since anyone's said anything? 13:51 Sun Sep 7 I say we refresh the choices, since this discussion is extremely old. Any suggestions? --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 18:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I personally think it needs to be an active Major Character...Out of my (kind of Rowan's) cats, I only have Opalgaze, and she isn't the most active in the world...Jaystorm is another choice of mine, or Pelli, Snakestorm, Elmstar (?? Not super active), or Sebastian. 18:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Shadowclaw or Azurestar because both of them were pretty major and their pages lack detail so idk 19:55, 11/2/2014 I agree with Drew (I'm sorry if that's the wrong name x.x It's been too long ;.;), but I'm leaning more towards Azurestar. --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 22:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC)--[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 22:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Aye, I forgot what Content Drive was, scratch my ideas above. x.x Azurestar sounds good, but Leggy's not the most active anymore, and he's deceased so he can no longer be considered a Major Character (Right...?). Whut about Irisfrost or Risekit? x3 My other suggestions are Cinderleaf and Miner... 22:40, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Can we focus on the pages of the cats who '''aren't' currently being role-played? This is rather ridiculous. --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 17:59, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Errrmmm...You aren't even a member of this project first off, and secondly, it doesn't have to be a cat who isn't currently being roleplayed, that's a group decision. Suggestions are common, not in anyway ridiculous. 20:59, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh? Does that mean my opinion does not matter? >.> If it's that important that I be on the group listing- though I was originally removed for inactivity, mind you- then I'll make a join request since that'll apparently make my suggestions valid. --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!''' ~]] 22:14, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Anybody is able to contribute opinion to this discussion. Anyway, any cat's page that need's work by the community is welcomed, whether role-played or not. The focus just depends on the nominations I suppose. Azurestar sounds like a fair choice to me. 01:39 Thu Nov 6 Honestly, I think it would be easier to work on a deceased character. As their pages won't need updating constantly (except for pedigree I guess). So Azurestar does sound like a good choice. — Thu Nov 6 04:46 I'm gonna to slide in here and agree. Azurestar does seem like the best choice- I think we should go with him. 13:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Join Join-May i join? MY cat is Mittens so far the only oneRosefur (talk) 17:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in ouo. 20:54 Tue Sep 30 Join? Could I join, please? Sorrelclaw (talk) 10:18, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes (sorry this is late). I'll add you in. 01:39 Thu Nov 6 join ^ 02:03, 11/6/2014 idea? So I was thinking about what if we moved the grade to the talk page? A little like WW, as means the page won't look as busy up at the top. Because looking at some cats who were previously a featured article, it looks clustered up there. Even if we changed the template a little so it can put a category to the page as well? For keeping it organized and so people looking to nominate their cats for silver or gold, can look at others ranked to see if their page qualifies. Just some rambles I guess after a long day. — Thu Nov 6 04:52 Makes sense to me tbh. I've been thinking about this for a while actually. 05:21, 11/6/2014 Join Yo, guess who. ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 13:03, February 4, 2015 (UTC)